1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet seat scale device that may be used by anyone to weigh himself or herself by merely sitting on the seat cover, rather than standing on a scale. It offers an alternative to a stand on scale for everyone and is a space saver as well. This invention is also particularly advantageous for people with mobility and standing difficulties, including wheel chair-based persons, other persons with ambulatory problems, persons with balancing problems and other fragile persons, such as very old people.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents relate to scales and/or toilet related features:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,912 B1 shows a toilet seat that uses an electric generator, powerable by batteries, to generate negative ions that are dispersed into the toilet bowl to achieve odor control. The seat is configured like a standard toilet seat and is designed to be low-cost. This prior art patent merely shows the use of battery powered devices in conjunction with toilets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,160 shows a device mounted on a toilet lid that includes a lamp, a battery, a gravity switch and a light sensor, whereby the lamp is automatically lit in the absence of light when the toilet lid is raised, and is automatically extinguished when the light sensor senses light or when the toilet lid is lowered to rest on the toilet seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,823 describes a toilet seat clock for mounting on a toilet seat hingably attached to a toilet bowl having a toilet seat and a cover hingably attached to the bowl. The clock apparatus is mounted on the toilet seat in a chamber provided in a forward portion of a toilet seat, the chamber extending through the toilet seat and the clock apparatus being, contained within a housing to be inserted in the chamber, the housing to be enclosed on the top by a transparent lens for viewing the display panel including the time display and being enclosed on the bottom by a base plate which is fastened by attachment members to the bottom surface of the toilet seat. A sealing member is provided for sealing the lens mounted on the upper surface of the seat for preventing the moisture from entering the chamber and contacting the clock apparatus, the clock apparatus being of conventional construction including a digital watch which is battery operated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,583 describes a vibrating toilet seat, wherein a vibrating motor is placed within a cushioned toilet seat. The motor is automatically actuated when the user sits on the seat. The motor can also be turned on manually. Power for the vibrating unit can be derived from a battery pack, or the unit can be plugged into a standard wall outlet. The invention can be used in conjunction with existing cushioned toilet seats, which can be easily modified to accommodate the vibrator motor and switching mechanism. The invention is not limited to use with toilet seats, but can also be used with automobile seats, or with other types of seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,656 shows a weighing device that includes at least a force sensor integrated in a toilet seat resting on the upper edge of the bowl. The sensor works with an electronic unit including means for formatting the measurement signal that drives a means for displaying the user's weight, said means being placed on an extension of seat; the hinge along the X-X axis comprises an oblong hole to avoid affecting the measurement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,024 describes a weighing device for toilets and the like, the combination of a toilet bowl, a toilet seat pivotally mounted at the one end on the top thereof, a weighing scale mechanism enclosed within the body of the toilet seat, and operating levers for said weighing scale mechanism extending through the bottom face of the toilet seat.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.